The Unexplored Homosexual Equestrian Relationship
by LunaticEclipsed
Summary: This is a story about a real life relationship between Big Mac and Shining Armour. They are both human, both schoolboys. I know that Big Mac doesn't normally say much other than "Eeyup" and "Nope" but I feel there's a lot more to his character than that. He's shy and awkward in this story. The story excludes other MLP characters, because I feel that unnecessary :)
1. Chapter 1

Big Mac's usual behavior plagued him as he stepped closer to Shining Armour. With tentative movements, he hesitanted before finally mustering up the courage to talk to Shining Armour. "Umm...Shining Armour?" Big Mac started. Shining Armour turned around to face him, and Bic Mac was momentarily shocked as the sheer beauty of his face surprised him, as it always did. "May I go to your house?" He asked. Shining Armour's thoughts raced, and so did his heart. Was his fantasies finally coming true? He was so caught up in the moment that Big Mac had begun to feel flighty. Oh no, what have I done?! Big Mac thought to himself. Shining Armour recognised this and chided himself for being so utterly stupid. "Yes! Of course!" Shining Armour hastily answered, a wide smile spreading onto his face which he quickly hid when he realised he was being overly enthusiastic. Big Mac's heart burst into joy and he said: "Great! How's today?". "Perfect." Shining Armour replied.

The bell rang, signalling dismissal, and their classmates started packing their bags and heading home. Shining Armour cast a glance at Big Mac, and Big Mac smiled. But they knew they couldn't seem too obvious either. Even though it could be passed off as a casual friendly visit to a friend's home, neither of them felt that way and it was sort of an unspoken agreement. They followed the crowd, keeping a safe distance from each other until they wouldn't be seen as suspicious. Big Mac followed Shining Armour to the bus stop, to his home and when they finally arrived safely, both heaved a heavy sigh of relief and then, at last, they were alone together.

Gingerly, both stepped into the empty home. Shining Armour realised with a pang he didn't know why Big Mac had asked to come over. "Umm Big Mac, not that I don't want you here - I do - but why did you ask to come?" Shining Armour asked. Big Mac was caught off guard. He hadn't expected this. His mind raced for an answer, but it was hard when you were in the home and presence of the person whose name you've been doodling in your notebooks for months. Shining Armour noticed a uncomfortable lack of response from Big Mac and began to be a little adventurous in his thoughts. Could it be? Could Big Mac really be returning the feeling I have for him? Shining Armour pondered. "I was just... Looking for someone to hang out with.. and I immediately thought of you." Big Mac eventually got out. In his mind, Big Mac chided himself for being so stupid. Could he really not have come up with a better answer? But to Shining Armour, there was no better answer. His heartbeat raced and his heart soared. "Oh" Shining Armour said with a comfortable smile. Big Mac noticed that Shining Armour didn't even feel the slightest against that statement and he smiled back, and now he began to dream.

"Why don't I show you my photography collection?" Asked Shining Armour. He half wanted to show Big Mac his works and half wanted the awkward silence to disappear. Big Mac was more than glad to follow. As Shining Armour began enthusiastically telling Big Mac about the various photographs and ideas and techniques behind it, Big Mac couldn't feel more happy. This was so much more than he dreamed he would have. "And this over here is-" Shining Armour said, and turned to show Big Mac another collection when he came face to face with Big Mac, lips only centimeters away. I don't know if it was the look in each other's eyes or just the overwhelming desire of it all that made them believe it would go well or just the courage in that instant, but their lips came together, their eyes closed and they started kissing.

It was fresh passion like nothing either had experienced before. The complete unexpectedness added to the raging passion both had amounted to the most fiery of sexual tensions. Macintosh's usual defense was entirely forgotten and his hand slid up the untucked shirt of Shining Armour's Shining Armour's hand locked Big Mac's face to his as their tongues started going in hot circles, and he now welcomed that tingly sensation that was brought to him with Big Mac's hand up his back, fingers going in spirals on Shining Armour's skin. Never breaking the kiss for more than a few seconds, they managed to get on Shining Armour's bed. Big Mac's fit and muscular body now pressed onto Shining Armour's, while the latter was more than willing to comply. Big Mac's hand went from the back of Shining Armour's to the zip at Shining Armour's pants. The unzipping sound filled the air and make both their bodies shiver with delight and they felt uncomfortable in their underpants for they were really getting hard in there. It was a relief to have his pants come off as now there was less of a barrier between the two, and well his dick didn't hurt anymore. In a few swift and solid movements, Big Mac's pants came flying off too. And well, as they say, the rest is history.

The next day at school, the two boys were still tingling from the aftermath of the whole thing. So much happened in so little time, and it was almost as if it had all been a dream. But the look in each other's eyes confirmed otherwise. Not to arouse suspicious behavior, the boys kept up to their usual routine and steered clear of too much interaction, though the glances to each other were inevitable. If homosexuality wasn't so uncommon there, someone might have suspected something but they didn't. The desire and attraction of the experience sent the two boys praying for another time, and fantasies would fill their heads as they went about. How much would they have changed the experience so it lasted for that bit longer, for that bit more, they wondered as they wished so fervently to go back in time to do it all over again. But it seems they didn't have to wish so hard because it wasn't long until Shining Armour decided to invite Big Mac to his home again.

The days leading up to the one question were tough for both of them. At night, Shining Armour lay on his bed, envisioning Big Mac around him, on top of him, in him. He looked around the room, which now seemed so bare without his friend? Companion? He wasn't even sure anymore. His hands grasped the sheets which were so severely crumpled after that wild experience. "Good night, mum, night, dad," Called Big Mac from his home before settling into bed. Though he wasn't plagued by the lack of the presence of that somebody, he missed Shining Armour. He looked at his uniform, now looking so much more different to him than it had before. His gaze shifted to his hands and his thoughts started wondering and asking questions. His heart responded with an instantly quickening heartbeat. And they both knew then, that that time wasn't going to be their last.


	2. Chapter 2

Though a bit shy and hesitant, Shining Armour promised himself that this time he wouldn't back out and that he would invite Big Mac to his home. But the day's progress was really not on his side as the chance to ask Big Mac was shattered in the morning when Big Mac was a little late for school and later during recess, he was a little... occupied.

"SHINING ARMOUR!" Derpy Hooves ran straight into Shining Armour and hugged him really tight, just as Shining Armour was about to ask Big Mac. "Ow, Derpy, what did you do that for?" Shining Armour asked. Derpy Hooves laughed it off and remarked, "Well someone is a little touchy today" and then galloped off to join the other classmates. Shining Armour felt it wasn't appropriate to ask Big Mac after that or maybe he just didn't feel up to it then, but in any case he exchanged a brief glance with Big Mac and then walked off, feeling regret and frustration.

Big Mac had been waiting for Shining Armour to ask him out, but Shining Armour's mixed response was a teeny bit hard to decipher. Besides, Big Mac sort of retreated back into his shell and stayed on the sidelines again.

And all they could do was try to sleep at night, both feeling each other slipping away, both trying their darnest to grasp each other back. But neither mustered the courage to do it. And they both hated themselves for it.

Not long after, their examinations came and the days still passed without much more than a word being spoken, to the point where they had each been so engrossed with their work and other activities and all that that the close-to-none interaction was sort of a norm already. Of course, each very much wished for each other still but not as fervently as before.

But I guess Big Mac's subconscious was not ready to let Shining Armour go just yet. It was rare that Big Mac felt so loved and wanted by someone as he usually lay low and went almost unnoticed. The feeling wasn't one that Big Mac was about to forget anytime soon. So one night, in his sleep, Big Mac had a dream. It was more of a memory in his sleep actually. He was playing back that day at Shining Armour's place, and he could feel everything. You know how other people's homes always had a scent? Well Big Mac remembered how Shining Armour's home carried the aroma of warm sunshine on a white remembered the softness of Shining Armour's bed, the feel of their clothes against each other, the touch and tingle of skin-

"Rrrring Rrrring" The sound of the alarm clock awoke Big Mac with a jolt and he opened his eyes, feeling as though he didn't sleep at all, and that that dream was so very real. He decided that if Shining Armour wasn't going to ask him, he would take the initiative (again).


	3. Chapter 3: TUHE Masturbation

And so the dreaded part of the week came again - the weekend. No sight or sound from each other, just waiting for the two long, painful days to pass before Monday. And for Big Mac, it was even worse for he was alone at home and had nowhere to go.

"Goodbye, honey, we'll be off now!" His mother had informed before going to some wedding of her friend's with his father.

So just as anyone would do when faced with nothing to do, he turned to the internet. But the silly, mundane posts and lives of his friends was not enough to keep him busy. And with the mention of friends, he immediately thought of Shining Armour. Before he could help it, he glanced to his bed and instinctively his mind wandered off to that day at Armour's place. He couldn't help it. He felt his pants get a little tighter. The way Shining Armour managed to make him feel that day, could he recreate it by himself? He looked around and decided it was worth a try, for no one was at home and he was painfully bored. He got more excited than he wanted to be and his pants were off in half a minute and he closed his hand around his penis, now getting harder. He had never given much thought to masturbation and hence had never tried so he was a little clueless about this. But from friends, media and the internet, he knew what he had to do.

BUT WAIT! He recalled something about lubrication from somewhere. "If I'm going to do this I might as well do it right." He thought to himself, half in disbelief that boredom had led to this. With a small handful of lotion from his parents room, he went back to his room and started spreading it all over his dick. This feels good. Was his first thought when his fingers moved around his shaft, spreading the lotion around.

He was going by pure instinct now. He closed his eyes and imagined Shining Armour.

Shining Armour walked into his room, and started taking off his clothes slowly. With every button unbuttoned, Big Mac got a little more turned on. Shining Armour continued to undress, revealing, in the end, a long and erect penis. He walked towards Big Mac, arms closing around his neck, mouth on his ears, nibbling slowly. Shining Armour let out a few moans as he nibbled. His penis was brushing past Big Mac's thigh, and it felt hot and ready to burst. His mouth moved down to his neck to his chest, and Big Mac's grasp around his dick became harder, and his arms began to move faster. Now Shining Armour's mouth was licking the inner part of Big Mac's thigh and even though Big Mac's arm was starting to feel a little strained, he couldn't care less and continued. "Mac... Mac...Mac!" Shining Armour exclaimed. Soon it had become too much, WAY too much for Big Mac to bear. He felt a tingle in his testicles and he released a hot load onto Shining Armour.

Only when he opened his eyes, he realised Shining Armour wasn't there and he was fantasizing. His body was left tingling with the sensation of the aftermath of an orgasm and he felt his penis getting less hard by the second. Soon, he was capable of rational thought again. _Okay back to reality now, _Big Mac thought_, You just masturbated and dirtied the damn floor._ He hadn't thought of this. He put his clothes back on and got tissues and cleaned up the dirty mess of ejaculation he made on the floor.

Well. Who would've saw that coming?

(pun intended)


End file.
